In My Time of Dying
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if in end of season 1 Sarra Torrens was called by a worried Sam Winchester to help his brother back from the other side, and save his dad at the same time? Rated M.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (Last episode S. 1) I do not own Power Rangers Zeo. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M.

In My Time of Dying:

She got a phone call as the Winchesters contact for when they went and did stupid things and after they went after the Yellow Eyed, and Dean and Sam and John got in a car accident. Sarra cursed, as she heard that from Bobby. "Tell that John Winchester not to do anything stupid!" She told Bobby. "Tell him I am on my way." She got a flight and to the hospital in Illinois. She saw Sam, and he looked like a perverbial wreck.

"Sam Winchester?" She asked as she showed him her badge. "Yes, you are?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, a friend of your father's." He relaxed. "I know your in the business..." She looked around, then whispered, "Of those who hunt the things that go bump in the night, lad. Take me to your father." She said. He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said and he led her down the hall. She looked at John.

"Ye idjit!" She hissed as she got to him before he made his deal with the Yellow Eyed. "Ye want these boys to lose the only stable thing they've ever known, even though your no more stabler than I am Lad?" She asked. He smiled. "The only way to save Dean." Sarra jerked. "No not the only way, let me, child, your in no shape to save him." She said.

He smiled as she squeezed his good hand. She looked at Sam. "Now, Dean, show me where he is?" She said. He nodded. She found him, and she bit her lower lip. "Oh, child of light, darkness will not take you this night!" She muttered. She got to his side, her short body making quick work of getting to him, and Sam got a chair for her and for him. "Sam, I need his amulet." She said.

He went and he got the gift that he gave his brother. She grasped it, and Dean's hand. _DEAN, DEAN! GET YOUR WANDERING ASS BACK TO YOUR BODY STAT OR I WILL DRAG IT HERE MYSELF!_ She yelled into the astral plane. She waited and she heard a deep chuckle. It was him. She laughed, and she took his spirit by his ear, twisting it she said, _You moron! Making your father and brother worry so much they have to call ME in Damn it! I will have your Earthly hide as well as your Astral Plane hide, as soon as I kick it into next week! Damn it! _She said to him. He looked at her and she smiled. It was gruesome. _And as soon as you are better, Dean Winchester, ya'll get a slap upside the back of yon head and your father too for thinking he could raise the Yellow Eyed to make a blasted deal with him! _Dean winced. _How do I get back?_ She smiled.

_Feel like being solid, feel like opening your physical eyes, as soon as you get to your body, lad. She said, and as she did, he looked at her for a brief second, leaned over and kissed her lips, once, and then did what he was told._ He woke up and Sam went and got a doctor and then went and told his father, "Sarra did it!" "Dean's alright." John relaxed for half a second. "Thank god." He nodded. Sarra, meanwhile was waiting for Dean to get off the respirator.

The docs cleared him of it, and she smiled. "Thank goddess." She said. The docs went away after one of them told her to look out for his sorry ass because he was going to be groggy for a while before he could comprehend anything. "Right Doc, how long?" She asked.

"Couple of hours." She heard. She nodded. "Thanks Doc." She said, and the east indian man nodded. He left, and Sarra took Dean's hand into her own and she sighed. "Dean, dear gods Dean..." "I could kick your ass." She said and she looked at him and she smiled, and brushed the sweat from his forhead. "Don't try and come back yet, kiddo, rest." She said.

He moaned, and she smiled. "Rest kiddo, I've got you." "Okay, just rest old man." He chuckled with a cough in his throat. After a couple of hours later, she was almost asleep and she heard a groan. It was Dean. She smiled. She rubbed her eyes, and she looked at him as she put her glasses on her face and she gave him a smile. She smiled as Dean woke up, his haunting green brown eyes looking at her and he reached up, touched her face, softly. "Dean..." He smiled. "I'm old enough to be your grandmother boy-o." He smiled.

"I lost you once, not going to lose you again." He moaned and she teared and she fell into his arms, gently, and he held her and he rubbed her back. "Damn it Dean..." She muttered. "Stay?" He asked.

"As long as I can in this job, Deano, just like any job." She said and he smirked. "I'll see ta ya brother too, in a minute or two, make sure he's okay. Kid's bruised up, but he should heal just fine." "Your pa and you however kid, are going to take a bit longer." She said. He nodded. She sighed and he enveloped her in a hug as he made room on the bed for a bit, and she curled her body around him. "Dean." "Gods, we almost lost you kid, never again kiddo." He nodded.

"Yes Lady." She punched his arm lightly. He winced. "Kid." She admonished.

"Priestess Princess." She rolled her blue eyes at him and her short stocky body was so close. _As soon as we get out of here, you've got some lessons to learn boy-o._ He grinned and she rolled her eyes again. _Not __**those**__ ones boy-o._ She said. He kissed her. She let him sleep. He slept and she was okay, and everyone else, Sam and John were all made it back to Bobby's in one piece, four days later.

The rest, for another story.


End file.
